User blog:AtheistUntoDeath/Which of these champions would win? part 10
Well, this is it. The Finale. Until next fall, this series will be discontinued, so this will be your last chance to get into a debate until September. Or October. Or November. I am fairly fickle in personality. But you didn't come here to listen to me list my personality defects, so lets get on with it! As many of you will know, last week I decided to switch up my usual routine and ask my readers to present matchups between Custom champions instead of the usual official ones. While the numbers were relativly few, the enthusiam was clear and I thank all who presented a pair for combat. After careful deliberation, I have chosen those who will do battle for our entertainment. The champions of the 10th Which of these champions would win? series are... Asylia, the Silver Gunslinger, (a skilled gunslinger with an unpredictable nature) by Airclever and Xentos, the Forgeiner, (An alien researcher with Hyper-advanced technology) by Commander Marko. As for the arena for this fight, I have decided on a construction site of a large stone monument. It is at the very beginning of the contruction phase, so the only part of the statue that is completed are the two large stone feet. and a 3 story pillar to the immediate front of the left one. Scaffolding surrounds each of the three stone stucture, complete with ramps and pully systems. in the 500 metre diameter area around the monument, there are a great number of rock piles, wooden carts, cement mixers and scrap metal. There should be workers around here somewhere, but they are all gone. The combatants will start at opposite ends of the arena. The various psysical objects in the area block initial line of sight, but that will not last long. That is pretty much everything, aside from the rules, but before I went ther I wanted to say something. I would like to thank all of my readers for sticking with me throghout this season of this blog. It feels good to know That something I created is seen as worthwile by so many. I would also like to say Congratulations to summoners Airclever and Commander Marko for presenting the most interesting match up (although there were some close contenders). You both have done a very good job with your champions and I expect a good amount of debate between the two of you on whose creation is the better. Good luck. I will reach a decision one week today, on the hour, so make sure you put up your argument before then. I will see you all again soon. And now the rules Any who want to participate will state which champion would win in the comments section. This is not a straight up vote. The winner will be selected on the best argument presented in their favour. So if you think your selected champion would win, give a detailed explanation why. The winner will be selected by me next Friday, unless this post gets a lot of attention, in which case I will render judgement sooner. After the winner is picked I will announce the next two champions to go at it, although I am happy to take suggestions. '' ''To make things easier, I will also provide the enviroment in which the two champions will fight. This arena will be around 1 square mile in area, and the terrain and objects the arena consists of will be made to accomodate both champions fighting styles without giving advantage to either. It will also be assumed that both champions know that the other is in the area, but they will sometimes not know their exact position. Finally, neither Champion may use Items that are purchasable ingame (so no health potions or Rabadans deathcap or the like). A couple of rules for your arguments... Be aware of the practical limitations of the champions arsenal would be outside of the fields of justice. Guns and crossbows have limited ammo and can only fire so fast. Poison would not affect a mechanical being. Swords will not go through a certain thickness of armour and so on. As I have pointed out above, gameplay is highly unreliable at judging the ability of particular champions. While you can use in game abilities to judge the general things particular champions can do (with some exceptions. I'm looking at you, Miss Fortune), do not take the effectiveness of these abilities as proof. Stick to lore as much as possible (which includes observations, judgements and the journal of justice) As this occurs in Runeterra, assume that magic exists and can be used. Aside from the champions, the only otheir beings present may be pets that the champion directly controls (such as Tibbers or Voidlings). Help from sentient allies (such as Gangplanks Cannon Barrage) are forbidden. Hextech devices are assumed to work. It is pretty obvious that Corkis' ROFLcopter would never get off the ground and The legs on Rumbles mech would never support the rest of its body in our world. But as Runeterra is home to Techmaturgy, which we don't really understand, It can be assumed that Hextech devices find a way to function in a way that is not obvious to the naked eye. Category:Blog posts